Wanda and Pietro's Family portrait
by Fire Raven3
Summary: Started as a parody of Pink's Family portrait, but turned into AU of Wanda and Pietro's childhood.
1. Prolouge

I heard this song and felt the need to write this songfic. They are about 3 when it starts. And this is kind of like job for Fire Raven3!  
  
Museboy:Tadaaa  
  
Jack:Tadada. Tadadaaaaa.  
  
Very funny.  
  
Jack:You brought that on yer'self.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************************************  
  
Wanda and Pietro are standing at the top of the stairs, watching Magda and Erik fight downstairs. Erik rushes out the door and Magda stands there for a moment and the breaks down and cries.  
  
//Wanda:  
  
Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down//  
  
Pietro is lying in the bed and Wanda is looking at family pictures. Off screen you can hear their parents fight more viciously. Something sounding like plates braking can be heard.  
  
//Pietro:  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said//  
  
Wanda:  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother...  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter.//  
  
Now they are having dinner. Magda and Erik are sitting opposites each other and the twins at the other ends, looking at each other. Everything is quiet. Then hell brakes loose.  
  
//Pietro:  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family//  
  
They are now sitting with their parents, completely silent. Both thinking the same thing.  
  
//Both:  
  
Can we work it out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.//  
  
Wanda is now with her mother shopping, a little older. Her mother doesn't seem to notice her.  
  
//Wanda:  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out?  
  
Can we be a family?  
  
I promise I'll be better.  
  
Daddy please don't leave.//  
  
Eric and Magda are feeding the ducks with Pietro and Wanda. They look happy until they go in the car and Magda and eric start arguing again. It ends when Magda kicks Eric out of the house.  
  
//Pietro:  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
Wanda:  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!//  
  
Wanda and Pietro are now on the road, each carrying little suit cases. They look about 5 now.  
  
//Pietro:  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away  
  
Wanda: Ran away  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way//  
  
The police is returning them and as soon as they are gone the parents start fighting again. Wanda and Pietro run up to their room.  
  
//Pietro:  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family//  
  
Wanda is showing Pietro pictures of the time when they where happy.  
  
//Wanda:  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally.//  
  
Magda and Eric break the hard news. They are getting a divorce. The twins try desperately to stop them.  
  
// Wanda:  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
Pietro:  
  
I don't want two addresses  
  
Wanda:  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
Pietro:  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
Wanda:  
  
Mama I'll be nicer  
  
Pietro:  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
Wanda:  
  
I'll watch my brother  
  
Pietro:  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
Wanda:  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
Pietro:  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
Wanda:  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
Pietro:  
  
I'll go to sleep at night//  
  
Magda grabs Wand and tugs her out of the door. As Wanda looks at her brother, to shocked to do anything, her powers emerge for the first time and send the door off the hinges. Magda seems shocked at this and runs with her daughter to the car where the suitcases are. As they run past Pietro, Wanda rips off her necklace and gives to him. Pietro just stares at it and looks at the car speeding away  
  
//Pietro:  
  
Mommy don't leave... mommy don't leave.// 


	2. Wanda

This was orginally supposed to be an one-shot song fic. But my lovely rewiewers (the grand total of two!) encouarged me to write more. And the Pie-Wa and Wa-Pie is borrowed without permission from Judgment day by Scribbler. It is a great fic and I just couldn't resist that.  
  
**********  
  
With muffled scream, Wanda sat up. As she recalled the dream she fell onto the bed again. She was still having them, even if it was four years since she parted with her twin brother. She stroke her damp hair from her forehead and climbed from her bed.  
  
Glancing at the clock she saw how late it was. Serching wildly around her room she finally found her uniform lying around in varius piles on the floor. Sighing she promised herself to clean up after school. Just like the past few weeks. After she got herself fully dressed she ran out of the room and ate her breakfast as fast as she could and made lunch. Stuffing it in her bag while looking for her shoes, her mother came out.  
  
"Why did you let me sleep so long?!? It's almost time for school. I'm gonna be late!" Wanda nearly screamed, she hated being late. Finally she found her last shoe and ran out of the house, only stopping to grab a hairbrush.  
  
Yawning and rubbing her eyes her mother replied lazily."But Wanda, sweetie.- the door closed- It's Sunday." Shaking her head she turned and poked her head out the window she called to Wanda that it was Sunday.  
  
A few moments later Wanda walked into the house smiling sheepishly."Sorry mother, I just got a little carried away." Her mother smiled back at her and replied."Just a little."  
  
As Wanda made her way to her room, her mother stopped her by saying."Now while you are up, why don't you clean your room."Dropping the smile Wanda answered with a dark voice.  
  
"Yes mother." She walked into her room mubling warius curses. Throwing her bag on a chair she threw herself on the bed and stuffed her face in the pillow. After lying there for a while she sstood up and changed from her school uniform and into more casual clothes. Then she started cleaning her room.  
  
When she was done, she stood and admired her work. She could finally see the floor and was enjoying that.. Then she noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the drawer. She bent down and gently tucked it out. Looking at it, her eyes started to water.  
  
It was a picture of her and Pietro, on their 5 birthday. They had been so happy then. She clearly remembered the day. Just after the picture was taken, a giant foodfight had broken out. Pietro had been days taking the cake out of his hair. Pie-Pie. That was she used to call him, she had been Wa-Wa.  
  
Later when they grew older they traded names. She was Wa-Pie and he was Pie- Wa. She smiled at the memory. Maybe he remebered that too. Mayby he didn't. She could only hope.  
  
************  
  
By the way, I really need a beta.....Any one up fore the job? 


End file.
